A screwing tool of the type mentioned above is already known from DE 1861500. The screwing-tool handle described in this document forms a lateral button which acts on a slide which can be displaced radially in relation to the axis of the blade. This slide has a window through which the blade projects. The blade has a latching recess into which a peripheral portion of the window projects in the latching position.
U.S. Pat. No. 873,625 describes a similar latching mechanism on a screwing tool. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,286 also describes a screwing tool with a handle into which is plugged a blade which is retained in a latching position by a catch. The blade has a radial recess which accommodates the periphery of a window which is associated with a slide which can be displaced counter to the restoring force of a spring.
DE 202004002440 U1 describes a handle with a plug-in cavity into which a screwdriver-blade portion sheathed in plastics material can be plugged. The plug-in portion of the screwdriver blade, here too, engages through a window of a slide, which can be displaced radially counter to the restoring force of springs. This slide can be displaced, by push-button actuation, from a latching position into a release position.